Void Pirates of the Phantom Gale
by LordDreadSigma
Summary: While inspecting the loot from the last haul, Captain West finds herself at a loss when she gazes upon one of these pieces of valuable treasure... Femslash. Jori. Space Pirates AU.
1. Novablind

**AN:** Just a non-serious pop-fly…from the lack of space Jori… Shame on you all. (dead-stare)

Enjoy :{)

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Victorious and never will.

Okay, since this is just for fun I'm going to be using the types of star ships from the animated movie Treasure Planet or the PS2 game Rogue Galaxy…if you don't get those references then imagine an old galleon with sails and what-have-you in space, it's that simple. Of course the ships would be metal instead of wood and have solar sails instead of cloth, plus advanced tech, and maneuvering thrusters on the back and under side. But they'd still have an open deck which you could stand on courtesy of an invisible atmospheric shield. Just because they're more whimsical and all. ;{)

* * *

Prelude…sort of:

The year is 2398 AD or 168 AFC (after first contact…with the aliens that are indeed out there and all too human) humanity now graces the heavens with FTL drives that allow travel to local clusters in only a few days and distant in a few weeks. Consequently under the new government of the Edict this is the Age of Expansion, where everyone is heading for ripe, recently terra-formed and discovered worlds to start new lives far away from the congestion of the hyper metropolises that are the home system's planets and satellites.

Much to everyone's surprise first contact with aliens was rather smooth, most of them aren't super advanced with a 'we are dominate' mentality…they're actually very human, which made integrating them into our civilization and vice-versa easy. Sure it was rough at first, but the xenophobia died out pretty quick after a massive series of embarrassing vid leaks…Chancellor Varrosa's sex tape was a huge hit with the xenophobes turned xenophiles. The Beetles seem to have had it right, 'Love is all you need', John Lennon's most likely smiling from wherever in the universe he may be.

* * *

On the Xeno-Calpa Trade Route the _Benita Soya,_ a standard passenger freighter, travels with a fresh batch of colonist bound for the outer world Prima Fae. They had been traveling for little over four weeks on a five week run…when trouble sounds at a routine stop to vent the coolant for the main reactor.

Red lights flash warning across the vessel as the captain catches the ghost of a blip on the sensors…already right beside them. Before he can issue an order a message comes in, "It's the _Phantom Gale_!"

At the mention of that accursed vessel the seasoned captain barks an order across the entire ship, "Lock the women in the hold! Protect them with your very lives!"

One of the younger crew asks nervously, "Can we really defeat them, sir?" Having heard the tales of the dreaded Phantom Pirates of the Gale, mostly of their ferocity and brutality.

The captain draws his Volition pulse pistol and energy saber, average quality weapons…standard issue for most Edict owned freighters. With a gruff voice he answers, "No chance in hell…but we'll give 'em all we can. And maybe by the might of the Edict they won't stick around for the ladies." He hurries off to greet the bitches of the void, hopefully killing a few before he himself went down.

The young man swiftly follows gripping his own pistol with a trembling hand, "Aye, sir. We die men."

And that's exactly what they did, they died…all of them. The pirates on the other hand suffered no injuries to speak of…except one of them jammed her finger killing the_ Benita_ _Soya'_s captain. Unfortunately, that pirate happened to be the captain, the very moody captain Jade West of the infamous Phantom Gale, and she was now in a very foul mood…and rather horny, but mostly just irate.

In order to be in top form for their prize, a hold of women, she decided to cool-off in her quarters. She gave strict orders to her crew not to touch a single one of them, short of getting them aboard the ship that is.

Once the women were aboard and secure, the pirates looted the _Benita Soya_ of her lesser valuables and equipment. Now that the vessel was a barren wreck with numerous bodies, its core was programed to overload. While the_ Phantom_ _Gale_ was safely in an FTL bubble already a few light-years away the _Benita Soya_ detonated, leaving nothing but scrap behind in its wake.

_9Dread9_

It took several hours before Jade was feeling up to putting on the show for her new acquisitions, but once she was ready she had them brought out on the main deck. Surrounded by the majestic gentle blue of the FTL bubble the captured women gazed upon the pale raven-haired beauty dressed in her finest outfit; an expensive black and gold ensemble tailored by the elite artisans of New London to fit her endowed physique. From golden feathers in her jet black Tri-cornered hat all the way down to her golden buckled black boots she was the very image of an eccentric pirate from the stories told to children in years past.

But she was anything but a fairytale as she stood with her long coat open to accentuate her bust and showcase her custom crafted sonic cutlass called the Banshee, for as a sonic cutlass its cut generates a dense pulse of sound that could shear through super-hard Titanium-S as if it were paper. While the intricate golden hilted weapon swung at her hip she swaggered forth to inspect her haul.

All of them were dressed in grey jumpsuits, standard for travel, and most were young, much to the captain's fancy, _'They'll fetch a fine price on Bajar.'_ *Bajar is an independent planet with its own laws and government, free of Edict's influence and control. There very few things were illegal and creds were truly king, if you had the creds it was yours…regardless of what exactly** it** was.*

There were, of course, a few older and less attractive women amongst the group. The latter were immediately sent below with a hand gesture, they were not as precious as the beauties…but they were far from worthless. The former were lead to the edge of the deck and made to face the blue bubble surrounding them.

Walking over to stand behind the four women Jade draws the Banshee and speaks with overwhelming authority, "I'm afraid your time in this life has come to an end. May the next one treat you better." The blade hums to life as she tightens her grip on the hilt, flipping the switch.

But before she can deliver a lethal swing a voice screams across the deck as one of the girls yet to be inspected runs at the captain, "No! Please don't!" She is immediately stopped by two pirates, who hold her back with ease.

Yet the angelic tone that graced Jade's ears has halted her action. Flipping off the Banshee, she slowly turns around to see the owner of this marvel of a voice. As her eyes fall upon the lean brunette with deep chocolate eyes struggling against her captures, Jade is lost.

Simply standing there with eyes transfixed on the young woman before her, Jade's heart is a mess; one second it beats out of control, then the next it stops altogether, then rampantly faster again. Sweat begins to sweep-out all over as her hands and legs tremor ever so slightly. Then as the girl looks at her, their eyes meet…and Jade's stomach twists into a series of horribly wretched knots that make her heart ache more wildly.

The girl doesn't seem to share the same reaction as she continues to struggle as if looking at the pirate captain was nothing. The ache in Jade's chest only doubles when she's no longer looking into those stormy, brown orbs.

With the continued silence from their captain somewhat unnerving the crew, first-mate Caterina Valentine steps forward, "Captain, what are your orders?" She hopes that this will draw Jade from her stupor.

But Jade remains dazed by the magnificence before her, so Cat speaks as if Jade gave her a wordless order, "Aye, Captain. We will deliver her to your quarters for further _inspection_." Then she turns to the two holding the girl, "Move as your captain ordered."

"Aye, ma'am." They say in unison as they drag the still struggling girl off, while the other pirates laugh and cheer at the captain's choice…as was their tradition for many of the senior crew to take a prize from each haul.

Without the girl to gaze upon, Jade's senses begin to return to her control. She shakes her head to clear the lingering thoughts, then commands, "Take them all to the hold, we'll deal with them later." Foregoing the rest of the inspection and never even glancing at the women she leaves the deck for the navigation room and her AI confidant BECK, Biologically Engineered Coordinate Kingpin (it was an off-day in the acronym department.) He was an experimental Nav AI that Jade pilfered off of an Edict research vessel…this action also shot her bounty up by a decimal place, making it a cool ninety million creds. She is currently the third most wanted criminal in Edict space, after Colonel Tobias Fang (95mil) and the mysterious Lord Dread Sigma (99mil).

* * *

Having been thrown into the captain's quarters by the pirates, the girl stumbles forward and falls on the floor. She swiftly recovers and turns around. Before she can try 'n' run through the doorway a commanding woman with long blood-red hair steps in to block her escape, "I'm afraid you aren't going anywhere, dear." A thin smirk plays across Cat's lips as she watches the girl's eyes frantically search for any means of escape.

"There's a lot of fire in your eyes…a wonderful trait." She leans against the doorframe, "A trait the captain will find to her infinite delight." At that the brunette's wide eyes fall on the redhead before her.

Amused Cat chuckles, "Yes, I'm sure she'll have all kinds of fun with you…" Before she can finish speaking the girl rushes her in a vain attempt to escape. Cat catches her fairly easily by the throat and lifts her in the air with one hand, "Now-now, we can't have you running off…but honestly where would you go? We are on a starship after all, surrounded by the dead of space." Those words ring through the girl's mind as she stops trying to free herself and simply allows Cat to hold her up.

Cat smiles, "That's a good girl. I knew you weren't stupid." She lowers her back to the floor and releases her grip, "Now, just stay here until the captain returns. Do as she wishes or else you'll be the one being tossed overboard…in pieces." The redhead leaves with a wicked smirk and the thought of the elder women's fates now playing in the girl's mind.

With the door firmly closed and locked behind her, Cat lets the girl wait for her new master, chuckling as she sways down the hall to her own new toy waiting in the hold. Since the captain had already chosen her prize, she got the next pick and had seen a gorgeous blonde just begging to be hers. Her smile widens.

* * *

Upon entering the Nav center Jade is greeted by the gentle blue holographic image of a handsome young man playing holo-chess with Owen, an orange furred ape-man from Teria. The only male on the ship other than BECK who acted as a back-up navigator/technician for the AI was indeed only about four feet tall with disproportionately long arms and short legs. He would be mistaken for orangutan if he didn't have an extra set of arms and four tails.

Dismissing Owen to the mess, Jade walks over to the central table usually reserved for a galaxy map but was now sporting a chess match. Standing over the virtual chess board she sighs, "I might be in trouble, Beck."

"Seeing as you're the number three criminal in Edict space I think we've gone way passed 'in trouble'." He smiles as he saves, then removes the game in favor of the Milky Way now swirling around him...he always loved to stand at the center of the galaxy and pose to make the captain smile.

Chortling lightly she looks up to meet his gaze, "I mean…I'm in love." Jade had no illusions about the feeling that had engulfed her…it was an unmistakable feeling that she had hoped she'd never experience again.

BECK chuckles pompously, "Well this certainly in sudden. And I could've sworn you only liked women…" Coughing he corrects himself as he drops the holier than thou tone, "…er, young women…girls really."

Shaking her head Jade smiles thinly, "Yes, and she is magnificent." As she recalls the beauty that has her heart in vice wielded to a rocket doing 260% the speed of light.

"I suppose that's why you finished early then?" He notes how she usually takes her sweet time eyeing the girls.

Jade tosses her head back and closes her eyes and she lets the image of the girl with chocolate eyes float through her mind, "…I couldn't think straight when I was looking at her."

Lifting a dark blue eyebrow the AI remarks, "I have never known you to think 'straight', captain."

Allowing her head to fall back to normal she smiles thinly, "No, I suppose not…but she befuddles me to no end. I have never been dumbfounded by a girl this much before." It was true that she had fallen for a girl before, but it was nothing compared to the sheer intensity of this hypnotic attraction.

Mostly setting aside his sense of humor he offers some advice, "Then what I understand of love…and given that I'm a machine that isn't much, but you might want to talk to her."

She stares up at him hopefully, "And how do you propose I do that when every time I look at her my chest feels like it's got a couple of geruy fighting over a scrap of meat?" *geruy, basically just rodents…very territorial and ravenous rodents*

Reducing himself to just a head floating above the table, he looks at her level, "Do what you always do…suck it up and barrel ahead into the breach." Then he cracks a reassuring grin.

Jade smiles thinly, "…I thought AIs were intelligent."

He rolls his eyes, "I'm brilliant, but this is not a matter of tact or intellect…but instead a matter of the heart, so…" He leaves the sentence bare for her to finish.

Sighing she does just that, "I should just follow that troublesome muscle?"

He nods sharply, "Yes, do what you organics do best." Laughing lightly she rises from her seat and departs for her quarters, fully intent to do as the ridiculously human AI has suggested. Despite the overwhelming chance that the girl would rather kill herself than love the pirate that abducted her, she has no doubts that she at the very least needs to try…for good or ill.

* * *

**AN:** So that happened. R&R, p&ty. :{)

Strangely enough I never actually called the brunette 'Tori'…and since this is a one-shot I guess I never will…..maahahahahaha. Just a weird thought out of nowhere. ;{)

-May Dread watch over you-


	2. Fear to Lust

**AN:** Alright so this now has a second chapter…I'm as surprised as you are, but I hope it meets your space pirate romance quota…at least till someone else writes one of these tales.

Alright so the girls are twenty…just in case anyone was wondering.

Now I will admit that my angst writing abilities are terrible, but I'll let you be the judge.

* * *

As the door closes behind Caterina the brunette falls to her knees and sits on her ankles. She hadn't known any of the women that were going to be killed, but she couldn't just stand there and let them be cut down by the captain. But now that she had been told that the captain was going to…have fun with her…and that she'd be killed if she'd refuse, she was no longer sure if speaking up had been such a good idea, _'They're still going to be killed…and I'm going to be…raped by that woman. I should've just held my tongue and let them die…' _She drops her head as she grits her teeth. Angry tears stream down her face as she thinks about these pirates and how little they think of life that they would murder the defenseless because they were a little aged, '_Disgusting creatures.'_

Sobbing angrily, she rises to her feet and steps toward the door…right as it opens to reveal a short orange furred man with four arms holding a tray of food.

He smiles, then speaks in a kind and surprisingly deep voice, "Chow time."

The girl looks at him in surprise. She had never seen such a creature before. She was an Earther from the Feridin district, which was fairly anti-alien. Despite wide acceptance of extraterrestrials by most humans, there were still groups of radically xenophobic individuals…and the infamous Feridin district was chief amongst the stalwart Anti-xeno Movement. Consequently, Edict's Special Colonization Project had been established to give residents of these areas a free ride to a new world…hopefully removing the residents would reduce the limited effectiveness of the movement before it could become dangerous. She was one of the lucky ones…though now, she was on the fence about that.

Without her responding to him, he simply hands her the tray then turns to leave. As he's standing in the doorway she squeaks, _"Wait…"_

He stops and then turns to face her, "The food not to your liking?" He motions to the tray filled with elegantly prepared dishes using high quality and expensive ingredients, obviously prepared by a master of the culinary arts.

She had no idea why she said anything at all and was now at a loss as she fumbled over her words, "…I-I…no…" Then she actually glances down at the tray to try and find something to talk about, "It looks really good actually." Far better than the cheap garbage she had been eating for the past five weeks and honestly it was still better looking than every meal before that.

He scoffs, "It should, it's five-star cuisine." Then he leans forward and drops his voice, "The captain has a sensitive stomach…but it's probably best if you didn't mention that to her." He leans back to his full height once more.

The girl isn't exactly sure how to process that so she simply stands there blinking.

Since they had had a conversation of sorts he felt it was only right to introduce himself, "I'm Owen by the way." He forgoes extending his hand, since both of hers were occupied.

After a slightly delayed pause she finally offers, "…Tori."

He nods, "Well, Tori, it's nice meeting you…but I have to get back to the mess before the girls eat all the meatloaf." Then he smiles before he turns and takes one step.

She drops her head and in a low tone says, "…oh, sorry." She didn't mean to keep him, she still wasn't sure why she spoke at all.

Stopping once more he sighs, "…What is it?"

The girl blurts out the first thing to come to mind, "The women, the older women…the captain…" She really didn't want to say it…but tried.

Luckily he cuts in, "She sent them to the hold."

Raising her head and tone, "So they're alive?"

Owen turns around, "Surprisingly."

Nervously the girl asks, "…Will she kill them?"

He answers flatly, "She should have already…as far as I know you seem to be the only thing keeping them alive…at least according to the others." It was of course speculation only based on what those pirates who had been on deck had seen…but it was a rather fair guess by his standards.

This was shocking to say the least, "Really?" For no one had ever done anything for or because of her…let alone spare the lives of four people.

He nods, "Yep."

"Why?" She was understandably curious as to why someone would do such a thing because of her.

He shrugs, with all four shoulders, "Beats me. I rarely know what's going on with that girl. She has moods and tendencies that only Cat and Beck understand." He seems to have very little trouble revealing information about the head of the ship.

With no real answer to her question she switches to the fate of all the women of the _Benita Soya_, "…What's going to happen to us?"

His face contorts a little into an expression of contemplation, "The old women…I have no idea." He shakes his head for he was in new territory with that one, but he continues, "The rest will be sold on the markets of Bajar." That wasn't likely to change given it was their main source of income. Then he looks her dead in the eye as he points at her with one finger, "But as for you…well you're the captain's prize."

Tori asks inquisitively, "Her prize?" Though she did get the feeling it had something to do with the 'fun' the redhead mentioned earlier.

Eying he a bit he offers, "I get the feeling you already know what that means."

She drops her head, "…She's going to have her way with me."

With a slight contort to his face he corrects her, "Yes…and no. The captain never rapes…but _always_ gets what she wants." He had never heard tale of any woman going into the captain's quarters and not coming out thoroughly satisfied.

That was a rather curious concept so the brunette inquires, "…How?"

He smirks, "I hear she can be quite seductive…" Then he shrugs, "But being male I would have no experience in the field of receiving her advances myself."

"And if I still refuse?"

After a moment of thought he replies, "…I wager she'll sell you, probably to some wealthy merchant looking for a ninth wife."

Not wanting to be a ninth wife to anyone she asks, "And if I do…_please_ her?" The word came out rather tentatively, showcasing her reasonable discomfort with this whole ordeal.

Owen chortles, "You'll probably end up with a sword and a bunk."

This revelation was rather shocking to say the least, and her face showed that with disbelief, "Her crew?"

"The captain has a rather _healthy_…libido." To be honest he wasn't sure if she was referring to the entire crew being recruited that way or not, but since 93% of them were he said it anyway.

Not really wanting to think about one person pleasing so many to the point that they willingly follow her every command, she inquires about the non-human, "…And you?"

"I was one of the technicians aboard the Edict research vessel _Dawn of Thought_. She kept me in order to keep her nav systems working." He revealed casually, not the least bit distressed that he was technically a prisoner…or at least was, or as far as Edict is concerned still is.

"And this Beck?" She was noting the earlier masculine name.

Owen chuckles, "He **is** the nav system."

With that answered her mind drifts back to the fates of the other 'prizes' of the captain, "…But what if I don't want to be a pirate?"

Once the captain had her fun with her prizes she let them go…on the planet they happened to be on, and he happily conveys that information, "Then she'll let you go on Bajar…but you'll probably be enslaved by someone there, unless you happen to have a fair bit of creds." This is why all of the captain's girls 'decided' to become her crew…not that they're complaining now.

She sighs, "I took the ESCP's offer." Which meant she was dirt poor.

He grimaces, "Then…you're in a bit of a pickle."

Dropping her head she grumbles, "…slave or pirate? Some choice."

To her complaint he offers, "Well, good luck with that." Before turning to the door for the last time.

She tries to catch his attention once more, "But…" But he's already out the door and closing it. Leaving her with answers and food…but also a fair number of concerns.

* * *

Out on the main deck, Cat shakes her head as she catches sight of her leader leaning on the railing and simply staring into space…literally.

Making her displeasure known with a bit of bite in her tone, the redhead remarks, "I thought you'd already be having you way with that little firebrand." While taking up the place beside her on the railing.

Keeping her gaze outward Jade says, "I was heading there then…I…I-I needed some void." Referring to the peace and quiet offered by empty space.

Shaking her head again Cat deciphers the problem, "…Which is code for, that girl has my heart doing loops."

Jade breaks her focus and looks over to her second, "That obvious uh?" Offering a thin smile.

Flatly Cat answers, "You were basically raping her with your eyes in front of most of the crew."

The captain considers that image, then counters, "…Except it was more like her beauty was raping my heart."

"Then maybe you should go and resolve that with her naked body and your naked body in your bed…" Winking Cat nudges her captain's shoulder with her own…she wasn't in the 7%.

Sighing Jade reveals her one problem with that plan, "…Yeah, but when I started toward my quarters I found myself here." Then she looks back out to the blue bubble.

Dropping her head Cat decides to play the numbers game, "Whatever that damned AI of yours told you goes double from me." Then she grabs her leader by the arm and begins leading her across the deck, "…Even if I have to drag you to her myself."

Slapping the redhead's hand, Jade surrenders, "…Okay-okay, I'm going."

Caressing her hand, Cat smiles, "Good, because there is a blonde in my cabin and I really don't want her to start without me."

Jade laughs, "…And they call me the horny one."

Cat cuts her a look, "Your libido is contagious…in fact it should be classified as a virus." Before she rushes off to her own room and her…entertainment.

* * *

It takes a while for Jade to make it to her door…never in her relatively short, eight year…starting at age twelve aboard the _Xeno_ _Imperium_ as a cabin girl, career as a pirate had she ever stared at a door so long before opening it. But she does…and what awaits her is the object of her heart's maelstrom. Sitting at the end of the bed, having already eaten the meal provided and awaiting the arrival of the room's owner, is the brunette.

Tori quickly stands as the door opens revealing the captain. She squeaks, _"…Captain."_ After a pause she nervously introduces herself, "…I'm…Tori." She has no idea in creation why, but she performs a slight bow.

Completely stunned by the girl's manners and enamored by her adorableness, Jade can barely form a thought. But she finds the resolve to speak, "…I…I am Jade." Then she strolls passed the girl and flops down on her bed. Not letting this surge in courage to go to waste she pats the spot beside her to her right, inviting the girl to sit…which Tori does, timidly.

After a long pause Tori decides to venture a question, "Why me?" Trying to remain as polite and respectful to the woman that holds her life in her hands.

Losing her momentum during the pause Jade barely registers the question as she's trying to force herself to speak. But catches that the girl said something so she pushes herself to ask, "…Ex-excuse me?" Her own nervousness isn't registered by Tori, thanks in no small part to Tori's own worried position.

But Tori gains a little more courage as she clarifies, "Why did you pick me as your… _prize_?"

Clearing her mind, while not looking at Tori, Jade acknowledges, "It really wasn't a choice." With a thin smile playing across her lips.

Tori swallows a lump in her throat, "…What do you mean?" As she looks at the captain.

Jade looks over to meet the brunette's gaze and loses her will as the thoughts cloud her head once more, "I…When I…" Then she breaks the connection and looks at the floor, "…I've never seen anyone like you before." Her voice strained with anxiety so obvious even Tori picks up on it. The brunette simply stares at her in shock.

Gripping her forehead with her left hand Jade grits her teeth at the pain in her chest, "God this is hard…" But she fights through the choking feeling of dread wrapping around her insides and confesses, "I think…I'm in love with you."

Tori's shock has only grown since she saw Jade breakdown, and now with this admission she's also confused, "…But you…don't know me." How could someone be in love after only seeing them once.

Keeping her eyes on the floor one word escapes Jade's lips, "No." But then she looks up and meets Tori's gaze, "…except for that you stood up to me despite the rather obvious danger. And you didn't grab the dagger under my pillow." Jade then motions to the head of the bed with her eyes.

Tori's eyes dart to the pillows, "There was a dagger?"

Jade actually smiles, "Three." Despite it not being a joke, she found it amusing…this girl was so innocent that she hadn't ransacked her room looking for a weapon. That made her even more beautiful to the rogue.

Tori looks back to Jade, meeting her gaze, "…But that doesn't make any sense, you still don't _know_ **me**." Her voice strained a little at 'me'.

Smiling Jade raises a hand to cup Tori's cheek, "No, I suppose not…but the heart doesn't really follow the laws of logic." That little moment had given Jade an amazing boost of confidence and she didn't regret pushing too far with the act of physical contact, as it sent little pluses of pleasure through her fingers as she was able to touch Tori's silky sun-kissed skin.

Not pulling away from the contact Tori looks at Jade with confusion, "I don't underst…" She was silenced by Jade swiftly leaning in and crushing their lips together. Keeping her right hand on the brunette's cheek she increases the pressure of the contact…with surprisingly no resistance from the girl, much to her own disbelief.

The brunette's mind was at a complete loss as how to process the sensations being presented before it. There was a growing pressure from the soft moistness on her lips… but it was causing her heart to beat rapidly, her skin to burst into what felt like flames, and for some reason her eyes to close as she herself began to apply pressure on the other girl. Then there was a sudden weight on her right leg that slowly snaked up to just below her breast…

Abruptly the kiss was broken as Jade pushed Tori's back to the bed with the hand under the brunette's right breast. Tori opened her eyes to see Jade bring her left knee across her waist so that she was now straddling her. With the pirate looking down at her with those imposing eyes as her dark hair fell around her pale face, Tori felt her heart begin to race even faster as a need for the contact to resume surged throughout her being.

Jade's spirit had returned to its once mystical levels and she was now bringing it to bear on the angel in a jumpsuit beneath her. The captain swiftly brought her face back to Tori's…reengaging the kiss as quickly as possible. Tori was all too happy to have the pale beauty's lips on hers once more…but now there was more than just the pressure of Jade's lips, there was also this contact on her chest. Soft pressure was being applied from… Tori's mind raced, _'Her boobs…her boobs are pushing on mine.'_ There were several layers of clothing separating them but she could still feel them pushing down, and that sent a light tremor through her body. This was a completely foreign experience, but as of yet she had no intention of stopping this…this strange feeling of mild yet charged contact. She had no idea whatsoever how what was coming was going to feel…but she wanted it to happen. Every part of her wanted this strange being on top of her to do whatever she wanted to her…

* * *

In the nav center BECK is smiling as he hears the telltale moans come across the com he had 'accidently' turned-on. Beside him Owen deadpans, "You owe me a plate of meatloaf." Sure the son Teria was happy his captain was gettin' some…but when was that news.

* * *

**AN:** Sssoooo, I really suck at the whole writing physical intimacy thing, but I felt like I owed it to you guys to at least write up to where I did. You'll just have to use your dirty little imaginations from here on in.

Now that should be it…there is absolutely no reason to further this story whatsoever. I hope it was to your liking... :{)

-May Dread watch over you-


End file.
